1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abseil rescue system with a velocity control system, particularly to an abseil rescue system with a velocity control system having a brake with an enlarged area, allowing single-hand control of the velocity of descent with increased sensitivity and stability.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 08/987,002 an abseil rescue system with a velocity control system was disclosed, which allows descent from a high building along a rope. Descent is controlled by friction of the retarder on the rope, which in turn depends on the grip of the user and is hard to control.